Feuerfunken
by SinRose
Summary: Du warst immer besser als die Andere, du wärst immer stärker als sie, mächtiger. Als ein Mann im Dunklen begann seine Fäden zu ziehen, gehörtest du zu den Wenigsten die die Zeichen der Zeit erkannte. Bella Shortcut


Als du geboren wurdest, stand die Sonne an ihrem höchsten Stand und die Vögel pfiffen ihr Lied. Es war einer dieser Tage, die einen in Erinnerung bleiben weil sie so friedlich, so harmonisch sind. Du kamst als jüngste dreier Schwestern zur Welt und eigentlich war dein Leben schon vorbestimmt. Schule, Heirat, Kinder, ein ziemlich überschaubares Leben. Selten kommt alles so wie es eigentlich geplant ist.

Du hattest schon immer diesen unglaublichen Drang. Immer mehr zu wissen als Andere, immer mehr zu können als Andere. Du warst kein normales Kind. Was so ziemlich an deinem Elternhaus gelegen hat. Schwarzmagier wie sie im Buche stehen. Zumindest inoffiziell. Offiziell ziemlich reiche, ziemlich angesehen Magier aus einer alten adligen Zauberfamilie. Dahinter verbirgt sich nicht selten ein Ewiger Schwur mit der dunklen Magie.

Deine erste Erinnerung an die Magie an sich war das Feuer das du entfacht hast, als du so wütend wegen deinem Kindermädchen gewesen bist. Da war dieses Glitzern in deinen Augen, als du das erste Mal die Hitze gefühlt hast. Deine Leidenschaft war entfacht. Du warst gerade einmal fünf Jahre alt, zu jung um die Verantwortung zu erkennen, die deine Gabe mit sich bringt, zu alt um die neuen Möglichkeiten zu ignorieren.

Du hattest Blut geleckt, und dein Durst sollte nie zu stillen sein. Du warst zehn Jahre alt als du das erste Mal in Kontakt kamst mit dem, was nicht in Kinderhände gehörte. Die dunkle Magie, die Magie, die Zauberer zu Mördern und Kinder zu Waisen macht. Du warst zu geblendet von all dem Glanz, der bei Näheren Hinsehen doch nur nichts als Schein war, doch davon wolltest du nichts wissen. Der Sog zog dich mit in eine Welt in der Liebe nur ein Wort und Loyalität zu den Richtigen eine Lebensversicherung ist.

Hogwarts hat dich in deiner Einstellung nur noch unterstützt. Du hast einen alten Mann kennen gelernt der in den Menschen nur das Gute gesehen hat, der Blind vor Vertrauen durch die Welt geirrt ist. Du hast eine Gesellschaft vorgefunden in der man nur überlebt wenn man Macht hat, und mit ihr umgehen kann. In der das zeigen von Schwäche ein Todesurteil sein kann.

Du warst immer besser als die Andere, du wärst immer stärker als sie, mächtiger. Als ein Mann im Dunklen begann seine Fäden zu ziehen, gehörtest du zu den Wenigsten die die Zeichen der Zeit erkannte. Während Gleichaltrige das Leben genossen, machtest du dich für den Kampf bereit.

Das Feuer deiner Leidenschaft brannte lichterloh, als er dich in die Geheimnisse der dunklen Magie einweihte. Dein Streben nach Macht wurde nur durch das Seinige übertroffen. Du warst eine der Ersten die zu eilte als er rief, und eine der Ersten die zur Waffe griffen als er den Krieg befall.

In all der Zeit hast du gelacht, über deine mit Dummheit geschlagenen Feinde, gespottet, über die Blindheit deiner Klassenkameraden, geheiratet, nicht etwas aus Liebe sondern nur aus Vernunft, und gebrannt, für die dunkle Magie.

Familie und Liebe, Glück und Geborgenheit, hat dir nie etwas bedeutet. Die Ehre deines Blutes stand stets über allem. Du hast mehr gekämpft als Andere, wurdest grausamer als Andere. Deine Fantasie kannte keine Grenzen, schon bald war das menschliche in dir verschwunden. Zurück blieb eine leere Seele, langsam gefühlt mit Blut, Schweiß und Tränen. Zu brutal waren deine Taten, zu unaussprechlich das was du zurück ließt. Vorbei mit dem kleinen Mädchen. Vorbei mit Erinnerungen an die Kindheit. Was du warst verschwand in dem Moment als der Erste durch deine Hand starb. Verschwunden ist der Hauch von Menschlichkeit, als das erste Blut deine Hände befleckte. Was blieb war der Geruch von Schmutz, Schuld und Tod der an deinem Körper haftete.

Die Zeit wird kommen in der du für jede Tat einzeln bezahlen wirst. Für das was du den Longbottoms angetan hast. Für die Tränen die ihr einziger Sohn weinte, als man ihm über Nacht die Eltern raubte und sie ihm seelen- und geistlos wieder zurück brachte. Die Seelen deiner Opfer werden dich Nacht für Nacht verfolgen bis selbst der letzte Feuerfunken erloschen ist.

Dunkle Magie kann einen Feuersturm entfachen und alles niederbrennen was einem lieb und teuer ist. Die Macht dadurch kann einen in den Himmel heben und Sekunden später niederreißen. Dunkle Magie kann errichten und genau so schnell zerstören. Du hast deinen Weg gewählt. Vielleicht nicht der Beste. Aber für dich der Einzige. Mögest du bekommen was du verdienst. Mögest du erkennen was du tatest. Und weinen um deine Opfer. Und um dich.


End file.
